


The Rebellious and The Nerd

by SasuNaru_is_life



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bully Jean Kirstein, Bullying, Dead Carla, Depressed Eren Yeager, Drama, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, Eventual Smut, Flirty Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff and Smut, Isabel has black hair, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg Eren Yeager, Nerd Eren Yeager, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Scars, Suicide Attempt, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNaru_is_life/pseuds/SasuNaru_is_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger , age 18 , nerdy , and has a loveable personality. Gets bullied because he is gay . He has a crush on a senior named Levi. Short , flirty , a little rude , but hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Rivetra is my least favorite ship , but gotta do it for the plot.

**Eren's Pov**

 

_" Eren , you're so beautiful. " the hot_ _senior whispers into my ear._

" _You really think so_ , _Levi_ ? "  _I ask with hope._

_" Dazzling. "_

 

 

" Eren ! "

My head snaps up. I wake up from my fairy tale to see blue eyes glaring down at me. I gasp.

" Having dreams about Levi again? " Armin smirks.

My cheeks turn a dark red. I come up with a smart remark.

" Like how you stare at Erwin? " I smirk.

I watch in amusement as his face gets all red.

" You both shouldn't be focusing on boys , focus on your work. " a voice interrupts. None other than Mikasa.

" Yes , mom. " we jokingly reply.

* * *

 

**Levi's Pov**

 

Somehow , I managed to delete all the hundreds of messages from my annoying girlfriend , off my phone. Now , I have fucking thousands of messages from Hange. Mostly including:

 

_Dump Petra , grumpy pants._

 

_Eren is awaiting you.._

 

_He has the biggest crush on you._

 

One , my phone is flooded. Two , I wish she wasn't always right. I like Eren back , but I am stuck in a relationship with an redheaded bimbo , also named Petra.

I place my phone on the table as I drift into paradise , also named Eren.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1- Geography Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi have to work on a project. The little ball of sunshine gets all flustered around Levi. Mainly because he is a flirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

**Eren's Pov**

 

" Eren Jaeger will be working with Levi Ackerman. " Mr. Pixis says.

 

I felt a sudden breath leave my lungs. My cheeks flare up. I couldn't speak . Mainly because I am working with my crush! Dang it , I was destined to fail on this one. I look over to the handsome flirt that I love , and I received a wink in return. I smile happily.

 

This made me happy , but kinda sad. I get to build up my chemistry with Levi , but there is a downfall to that. Students here at Wall Maria High School , bully me because I am gay. Same thing happened to Armin. I don't know why kids care , because I am not offending them in any way. So why do they have any reason to hate my sexuality? Life is sure weird.

 

_After school..._

 

I put on a cologne. What? I am pretty sure you would do the same if your crush was coming over! Anyways , I open the door. There he was. Black-haired undercut , leather jacket , white undershirt , black jeans , and combat boots. His gray steely eyes gaze into my teal ones.

 

" Hello , pretty boy. " he greets me.

 

My cheeks flare up. " Come on in. " I move to the side , so I don't block his path.

 

He walks on in. I seriously hope he thinks my house is nice , because this is the most popular senior on campus. Plus , he is hot. Then again , he is my crush!

 

" Nice house. " Levi compliments me.

 

A warm smile forms on my face. " Thanks. "

 

I walk from the door to the couch. There was my phone and computer. What can I say? I am grateful for the internet. Levi had made himself comfortable , and made my entire face red. His jacket and shoes were off , and behind clothes , Levi had some nice muscles. I seriously want to touch them so bad.

 

" Enjoy the view , brat? " a smirk forms on his face.

 

I gasp. He could tell I was staring without his eyes even being open. " N-no! I was just getting my phone and computer. "

 

" Sure. " he sarcastically replies.

 

I pick up my phone and computer. I realized there was an open seat by him. I sat there with no hesitation , but made sure there was distance. If I sat real close to him , I would be touching every part of him.

 

" So for our project , I chose Europe. " I say , trying to start a conversation.

 

" Sounds fascinating. Tell me more. " Levi responds. He tilts his entire body towards me. My cheeks flare up.

 

The next few hours , we gave each other facts about the country. I told him about the culture and their foods. I got a hum in reply. Then , stuff started getting flirty. I really wouldn't complain. He came in closer , closing the distance.  Soon , his fingers firmly hold my chin.

 

" You know , Eren. " he starts , " You have the most beautiful eyes ever. "

 

That compliment caused my body to shiver. My face might've been red.

 

He continues , " That's the prettiest shade of green I've ever seen. Maybe , you should give me a better look. "

 

I gasp. _Eren! Stop getting all flustered , he has a girlfriend! A bitchy one at that!_ My brain is right , but I couldn't stop myself from blushing.

* * *

**Levi's Pov  
**

 

He is so cute. I love teasing Eren Jaeger , he gives me the best reactions. Seriously , I love his fucking eyes. They really are pretty. Teal , or a greenish-blue? I really can't figure it out. My eyes widen when he takes off his glasses. Eren is so pretty. Huge green eyes , lovely jawline , nice cheekbones , and rosy pink lips.

 

Eren gives a sad laugh , " I'm not pretty. " He turns his back to me.

 

Yes you are! I turn his body towards me. He gives a sudden shriek. I silently chuckle. " Eren , you're the prettiest person in school , even better looking than Petra. Your green eyes are your best feature. Show them off more. "

 

I love watching his cheeks blush. " It's been nice , Eren , but I've got to go. See you tomorrow. "

 

I grab my jacket , and put on my shoes. " You too , Levi. " I could tell that he was grinning.

 

 


	3. Chapter 2-Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren are almost finished with the project , but Levi has other plans in mind.

**Eren's Pov**

 

 _God , why do you want me dead?_ Levi and I are literally shoulder to shoulder. _His skin is really smooth._ Shut up , brain! _Fine , just try and focus on the project._

 

 

" Almost finished. " I say.

 

Levi hums in response. I pop a few more skittles into my mouth , before continuing. Just when I was about to type the last word , I was thrown off guard. Strong arms hugged me from behind. I could feel heat rushing to my cheeks. " W-what the hell? " I stammer.

 

" What? " Levi answers innocently , " Don't you want a break? "

 

I glare at him. A small chuckle comes from behind. " You can finish that damn project later. First , let's have fun. "

 

My eyes widen.

 

 

_And that's how end up in my bedroom , playing truth or dare , with this handsome son of a bitch._

 

" Truth or dare? " Levi gives a devilish smirk , which makes my stomach go wild.

 

" T-truth. "

 

" Who do you like? " he asked.

 

 _God , why do you hate me so much?!_ My cheeks flare up , giving off a crimson red color. Anxiety comes over me.

 

" I-i can't answer t-that! "  I turn my head to look the opposite way.

 

" Come on..tell me. " Levi leans in closer.

 

I have to lie! I can't let him know. I move backwards , and he keeps coming forward.

 

" Wait..you don't have to answer that. " he says. I let out a sigh of relief.

 

" Wanna know why? " Levi whispers in my ear. My body shivers. " You're giving off signals. "

 

Heat swarms in my cheeks. I turn away. _Damn it! I hate that he makes me feel this way!_

 

* * *

**Levi's Pov  
**

 

" First , you're too close. " Eren says , " Second , truth or dare? "

 

I smirk. _He's too cute for his own good._ " Truth. "

 

He adorably pouts. " Is it true that you find Hanji hot? " he asked.

 

I visibly cringe. " Fuck no! " I yell. Eren rolls on floor laughing. _You're so gonna pay Eren Ackerman..wait..I mean...Nope that's exactly what I meant._

 

After the laughter dies down , I pop him with the questions. He says, " dare ". A smug smirk forms on my face.

 

" I dare you to kiss me. " I lean closer to him.

 

His entire face goes red. _Oh my fucking gosh! He is so damn cute. Eren , let's get married! Lets have a billion fucking kids in the future._ Calm the fuck down , brain!

 

" N-no! " Eren exclaims.

 

" Come on..do it! " I lean in even closer.

 

He tries pleading some more , but it doesn't work on me. The adorable brat hesitates , but he finally leans in too.

 

_Smooch!_

 

 _Darn it! Why wasn't it on the lips! Don't worry Eren , when we get married , we'll have multiple make out sessions!_ Unfortunately _,_ it w _as_ on the cheeks. Luckily _,_ it still wasa fucking nice _one.  
_

 

" Now , you can finish your project in peace. " I whisper in his ear.

 

" F-fuck you , Levi. " he adorably pouts.

 

" Don't worry , we will be doing multiple fucking in the future. " I tease.

 

Eren turns his head to hide his fully flustered face ,

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 3-Dumping The Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally dumps Petra , but she is seriously mad about it. She thinks Eren has something to do with it , so she mainly harrases him.

_At school..._

 

**Levi's Pov**

 

" Get the fuck off of me! " I hiss.

 

Petra , her face was filled with shock. " B-but..Levi-"

 

" No buts! i never cared about you like I cared about Eren. " I said , before I realized I said. _Good going , Mr. Tough Guy._

 

" Eren! " Petra fumed , " What does he have that i don't?! "

 

" A loving personality and he is smart. " I retort.

 

" How rude! I am smart!" Petra yells.

 

" Yea , because a smart person would have F's in every class , right? " I mention , sarcastically.

 

" You know what Levi , you're a big fucking jerk. I'm glad were over. "

 

She walks away , leaving a big smile on my face. _Finally , you big fucking idiot! Now , all you gotta do is get Eren!_ Oh shut up , brain. At least , I finally did it.

 

* * *

**Eren's Pov**

 

" Sorry , I'm late! " I yell as I open the door in a hurry.

 

 _And this is why I love coming to class on time._ Everybody just stares at me like I just commit a crime. I give Mr. Pixis my excuse note , then sit down behind my soon-to-be boyfriend. _Lord have mercy , Eren! It's like you are totally obsessed!_

 

As I took my seat , Levi turned around to give me a wink. I feel heat swarm in my cheeks. i turn my head to avoid his gaze. _Damn it! Let me carry your babies already!_ Stupid brain , shut up!

 

 

_55 minutes of boring lessons later..._

 

 

" You must love the time that Levi spent at your house! " Mikasa teases.

 

My face flares up , " N-no! "

 

Armin laughs , and we turn to glare at him. " What about you , Mr. I-love-gigantic-eyebrows?! " I question.

 

He uses his hoodie to hide his blushed face. Now it's my turn to laugh. I stop laughing , when I hear yelling. " EREN! "

 

_Oh god , what does this bimbo want now?_

 

" What do you want? " I ask her with an annoyed tone.

 

" So you're the fag that caused Levi to break up with me? " she said , glaring at me.

 

I felt like my heart just stopped beating. _H-he...broke..up with her..for...me?!_ " I don't know what you're talking about. " I shake my head , because I am clearly confused.

 

By now , the whole hallway has turned their attention on me. Petra sees this and smirks. " Yea , must've did some oral persuasion , you fag. "

 

 _Don't cry! please , don't cry! Stay Strong._ I feel tears stroll down my cheeks. Now , the whole hallway was chanting it.

 

" Fag! "

 

" Homo! "

 

" Gay trash! "

 

" Shut the hell up! " Mikasa yells , " Who the fuck are you guys to judge his sexuality? "

 

Mikasa and Armin grab my hands as they try to rush me to class. __I seriously want to die in a ditch right now.

 


	5. Chapter 4-Cyberbullying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren feels like he is about to die. Threats and messages keep coming on his phone. But , Levi brightens up his day in the en

**Levi's Pov**

 

 _Eren!_   What's going on? I haven't heard from him since yesterday! Why won't he answer my texts _?_ Suddenly , a noise comes from my phone. _Eren?_ Nope , it's fucking four eyes.

 

 

**From Hanji :**

 

_You're the only one who doesn't know.  
_

 

 

**From Levi :**

 

_Know what , shitty glasses?  
_

 

 

**From Hanji :**

 

_Kids are bullying Eren. Rumors from Petra are spreading about his sexuality._

 

 

 

* * *

 

What the hell?! That bitch! _Damn it! My poor Eren , don't worry I will put Petra in a grave! Fine , I'll let Mikasa handle that._ I get my keys and run out the front door. Eren's house is not far , so I guess I will just walk it.

 

 

**Eren's Pov**

 

I couldn't stop the tears from falling. My heart felt like it was cracked into a million pieces. _You're a beautiful person , Eren.. Whether , you're gay or not._ That's what I want to believe. _T_ _hen , believe it! Stop crying , because you look better smiling!_

 

I wiped my tears and went to the bathroom. I tried to smile real big in front of the mirror , but tears kept falling. I feel like such a mess.

 

_Knock! Knock!_

 

 _Who could be fucking knocking at a life crisis like this?! Yes , Mom and Dad just continue your nap!_ I run towards the front door. I open it to see Levi fucking Ackerman! _Sorry_ , _but_   _I_ _don't want to be bothered._

 

" Goodbye. " I smile and try to slam the door on his good looking face , but he holds it.

 

 

" Don't try to mask yourself in front of me , " Levi says , " I know you're going through a rough time. "

 

I blush and turn away. I know he is following me to the couch. _Fairy tale endings._ Shut up , brain!

 

 

" W-why did y-you break up with Petra? " I ask , knowing that I am completely gracious that he did.

 

 

" You're such an oblivious brat. " he smirks. Before I know it , his lips are on mine. My eyes widen in surprise. _Told ya , didn't I. Fairy tale ending._ Fuck off, brain!

 

 

His lips are really soft. The kiss is passionate , no tongue or anything. I'm surprised I did well for my first kiss on the lips..

 

 

" I broke up with her , because I have feelings for you, brat." Levi whispers in my ear.

 

 

Just when I was about to say something , he cut me off. " Don't say that you don't feel the same , because I know you like me. That's why you couldn't answer the truth question. "

 

 

My cheeks flare. I turn my head to the side. A chuckle escapes from Levi.

 

 

" You're so beautiful , you know that right? " he continues.

 

 

" S-stop! I a-am not b-beautiful! " I hide my flushed face.

 

 

" You're right , " Levi smirks , " You are gorgeous . "

 

 

 _My dream is finally coming true! Levi is complimenting me! He even kissed me! I may faint!_ Calm your ovaries , you asshole of a brain! I feel Levi's soft hand come behind my ears. My glasses fall onto my lap.

 

" L-Levi? " I question.

 

 

" Damn , you have such pretty eyes. " he smiles. Heat swarms in my cheeks. " They shine so brightly. "

 

 

I end up giggling. " Thank you , Levi. " I smile , " You really brightened up my day. "

 

 

" Your welcome , you damn brat. Don't scare me like that ever again! " he jokes.

 

 

I chuckle. _Good! Now ask him out!_ What?! I just can't do that! _The fuck , you guys just passionately kissed on the lips! Of course , you can do that!_ Fine!

 

" L-Levi. " I call out to him. He was just about to go. Don't turn around! Please don't turn around. To my luck , he turned around.

 

 

" Yea? " he responds.

 

 

" W-will you ..g-go out ..w-with me? " I asked , covering my face so he won't see the blush.

 

* * *

**Levi's Pov  
**

 

A smirk forms on my face. That brat is so damn adorable. " Of course that means we're going out. "

 

 

" R-really? " Eren uncovers his face in surprise.

 

 

" Hell yeah! "

 

 

_Then , we will get married. Have babies , and hopefully they will have your pretty eyes._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nooo! My baby, don't worry! Levi will comfort you.


	6. Chapter 5- Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when life was getting happier for Eren , his mother died in a car crash. This is when a whole new door of pain opens for him.

**Eren's Pov**

 

" Good morning , Mom. " I smile , as I kiss her on the cheeks.

 

 

" Good morning sweetie , " she smiles , " What's got you in a fine mood? "

 

 

" Don't tell Dad , but I got a boyfriend. " I whisper.

 

 

Her eyes lit up. She turns to me and squeals like a fangirl. ( _Eren is onto you bitches. Me as well , I won't even deny it. )_

 

 

" Is he handsome , does he treat you nice , does he have an awesome personality? " Mom asks a billion questions.

 

 

" MOM! " I whisper-shouted.

 

 

" Sorry , hun. Have a great day at school. "

 

 

A small smile appears on my lips.

* * *

**Levi's Pov  
**

 

 _Eren's ass. May be the nicest thing on Earth. It's roundly-shaped. Plus , it perfectly bounces._ Lord have mercy , brain. I will get a fucking boner in school.

 

" You see that Erwin , Mr. Grumpy pants is finally happy, " an annoying voice says , which causes me to snap out of my daydream. " Look at him drooling over his boyfriends ass. "

 

 

A giggle leaves both shitty glasses and eyebrows. " Fuck off , shitty glasses. " I hiss , " Plus , Erwin , I see the way you look at Armin. "

 

 

" Maybe , because he is my boyfriend? " Erwin sarcastically retorts.

 

 

" What the fuck?! Then , you can't judge! You look like you want to widen Armin's asshole all the time. " I yell.

 

 

Shitty glasses cackles. _Wicked Witch of the West!_

 

 

" Isn't that same thing you want to do Eren? " eyebrows questions.

 

 

_Pretty much..wait..Nope , that's exactly what I meant._

 

* * *

**Eren's Pov  
**

 

" Is this Eren Jaeger? " a female voice asked through my phone.

 

 

" Yes , who is this? " I respond.

 

 

" This is the nurse at Wall Sina hospital , we just wanted to tell you that your mother , Carla Jaeger , is dead. "

 

 

My heart stopped beating. My breathing slowed. _Noo! What the fuck! We were just having a normal conversation earlier._ Tears fell from my eyes , and my breathing got rougher and rougher by the second.

 

 

" Mr. Jaeger , is there something wrong? Your breathing is getting rough. " the nurse questioned.

 

 

" I-I'm sorry....I w-was hyperventilating f-for a s-sec. " I said , my voice sounding shaky.

 

 

" We're truly sorry , sir. We tried everything , but the wound was too deep. We hope you can come visit her soon. "

 

 

" Yes , thank you. " I immediately hang up the phone.

 

 

Just when life was getting good. Levi finally became mine , and we've texted non-stop. We even had a kiss. Bullies were still sending threats to me , but who cares when I have Levi. But , now my mother is dead. If I only I had told I loved her this morning. If I only I didn't leave this house. If I only I had stopped her from leaving.

 

Tears were overflowing like a waterfall. My ribs started to hurt. _It hurts. It hurts , so badly. Mikasa ..please help. Armin , help! Reassure me that she is not dead! I can't believe it. Please , Levi. Help me. It hurts so bad_. That's when everything started turning black.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn! We need Levi on speed dial when shit like this happens.


	7. Chapter 6-The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren visits his mother at the hospital.

**Eren's Pov**

 

" No. " I  whisper , on her chest. " Stay with me , PLEASE! "

 

I felt like screaming. Why couldn't it have been me? _Mom..._

 

" I'm sorry that I left the house. If I hadn't left , you would still be here. " I start , " I hope you are in peace now. "

 

I drop the pink flowers on the desk. Pink was always her favorite color. I get up to leave , but not without saying , " I love you. "

 

 

" You okay , Eren? " Mikasa softly whispers.

 

" Not really. " I let out a weary laugh , I am such a mess right now. "

 

" Don't worry , we can be there for you. " Armin pats me on the back. "

 

I smile , " Thanks , guys. "

* * *

**Levi's Pov  
**

 

_What the hell?! What did Eren do to deserve all this? Kids bully him and his mother just died. He is such a beautiful person , what did my fucking Eren do?  
_

 

**From Levi :**

 

_are you okay , babe?  
_

 

 

**From Eren :  
**

 

_Not really , just feel like crying on somebody's shoulder._

 

 

**From Levi:  
**

 

_That shoulder will be mine. I'm coming by later.  
_

**......................................................................................**

 

I grab my keys , and rush out the door.

* * *

**Eren's Pov  
**

 

I open the front door to see Levi. My eyes widen when he surprisingly hugs me. I let my face rest on shoulder.

 

" I-I'm sorry..if I...g-get..your...shoulder wet. " I stutter , voice feeling sad.

 

" Wet my shoulder all you want. " he whispers in my ear , " I want to see Eren Jaeger happy. "

 

That did it for me. Tears kept coming like a waterfall. Sobs let my mouth. I was glad for Levi being there for me. I finally wiped my eyes.

 

" Feel better , hun. " Levi asked.

 

" Yep. " I smile.

 

He leans in and how could I refuse? I accepted his kiss. It's like his soft lips were draining all the sadness out of me. _You know what , Eren? Just go fucking make a baby with him! You're so horny._ Oh my god , brain! Shut up!

 

"  Thanks for making me feel better. " I said , with a big grin.

 

" Anytime , brat. " he winks.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord , the feels are high.


	8. Chapter 7-The Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes Eren to the carnival.

**Levi's Pov**

 

 _What the fuck?! It's too early for this shit!_ The one time I agree with my brain. Eren in booty shorts , a hoodie , and thigh highs , is a major turn on.

 

" Ready to go? " I ask , calmly.

 

" Yep. " Eren smiles , which warms my heart.

 

 

_15 minutes of Eren singing later.._

 

 

Eren is the first one to run out the car. _This happy little adorable shit._ I soon have to run after him.

 

" Levi! Levi! Let's go on the Farris Wheel. " he squeals.

 

" Ugh , fine. " I said , letting him drag me along.

 

I give the man our tickets , and now , I'm stuck with my hyperactive boyfriend. _Aww, you're so in love , Levi. When are the babies coming?_ Great question , brain. 2 years from now. I place my hand on his thigh , which is really soft , by the way. His body tenses up. He is so cute when he is flustered.

 

" L-Levi? "

 

" What? " I innocently ask.

 

* * *

**Eren's Pov  
**

 

I feel my body shiver. Maybe , wearing booty shorts was a bad idea. _Nope! It was the best choice you ever made._ Without thinking , I gave Levi a teasing wink. Seeing his left eyebrow raise , made Eren chuckle a bit. Was that a great idea too , brain? _Yep._

 

After the ride was over , I dragged Levi along to the food stand. _Poor Guy. You are gonna rob the dude of his money._ Oh shut up , brain!

 

" I'm sorry about making you pay so much for me. " I say.

 

" What? This is for you to feel happy. " Levi says , while ruffling my hair , " Don't worry about the costs. "

 

I blush. _Fucking hell , Eren. 2 years from now , Levi will tell all his kids , how many times a day you used to blush._ Oh my gosh , brain! Don't remind me. It's not like I chose to have this body.

 

* * *

After the carnival , Levi drops me home. _Thank the dude with a goodbye kiss._ What?! _he deserves it._ I guess so.

 

" Wait.. Levi! " I say , grabbing his wrist.

 

" Wha-" He can't finish his sentence , because my lips are on his. Soon , I feel him kissing back with much passion. When I take mine off , a smirk is on his face. _Levi fucking Ackerman._ I feel my face fire up.

 

" T-thanks for the good time. " I smile , " I love you. "

 

" Anytime , brat. " he winks , " I love you , too.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 8-Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally drops the truth to his dad and receives a beating in return.

**Eren's Pov**

 

" Dad , I'm gay! " I confess. _Lord , Eren what have you done?!_

 

I see Dad visually spit out his coffee. _Here it comes._

 

" You're what?! " he yells.

 

" Y-you heard me. " I stutter , " I'm gay! "

 

 _Lord , you're in for it now Eren._ My god , brain. Why did you let courage come over me? _What?! Don't blame this on me._ The sound of glass breaking , broke me out of my argument with my brain.

 

" Stop that nonsense talking , no faggot is allowed in my house . " Grisha gets a hold of his belt.

 

My body backs up in fear. " Stop ..no.. please! "

 

The whip hits my back in an instant , ripping it open. I scream out in pain. I feel the blood drizzle down my back , leaving a stain on my shirt. The light started to darken , and I blacked out.

 

* * *

I wake up , in an unfamiliar place. My eyes roam around the room to see how nice it is. _Better than your house , to be honest._ Yes , brain , I know!

 

" You're awake , brat. " a familiar voice says.

 

" Levi. " My head whips around so quick , " Where am I? "

 

" In my house. " he explains , " I found you laying in the streets , with blood staining your clothes. "

 

" What happened? " Levi asked.

 

" I can't tell you. " I say , with tears strolling down my face.

 

A pale hand grabs my shoulder , forcing me to turn around. " You can tell me anything. "

* * *

**Levi's Pov  
**

 

My heart felt broken when Eren explained everything. His father was the one who gave him scars on his back. _I want to kiss his back , healing him of all the pain._

 

" Your ..fucking ...dad. " I say , barely containing my rage.

 

" L-Levi , I'm alright. " he faintly whispers.

 

" No , you're not. " I turn to look him in the eye , " People bully you online , in real life , and people want to beat you. You don't deserve this. "

 

Eren's eyes widen. He breaks our gaze to look in the mirror. _You're so beautiful , Eren. You deserve to know._

 

" Take a good look , Eren. " I say , " You're beautiful. "

 

His face blushes a bright pink. I smirk. _He's just too adorable for his own good._ I know , he's too fucking cute.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 9-Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes Eren shopping .

**Levi's Pov**

 

" Good morning. " Eren smiles.

 

My heart feels a sudden warmth. " Good morning , brat. "

 

" Want some breakfast? " I ask.

 

" What do you have? "

 

" Bacon and eggs? "

 

" Okay! " he cheers. His face lit up with so much excitement just then.

 

* * *

**Eren's Pov  
**

 

After breakfast , Levi had me get dressed. Fucking hell , I don't even have my own clothes with me. So , I had to put on Levi's clothes. _Don't forget , Levi complimented you._ Shut up , brain! Then, we got in the car.

 

" Where are we going? " I question.

 

" We're going shopping. " he replies , " You do look nice sleeping in my over-sized shirts , but you're gonna need your own clothes. "

 

My eyes widen. " N-no! You don't have to do this for me! "

 

" Eren , you deserve the world. " Levi turns to me , " Let me give it to you. "

 

 _Oh my gosh! Levi! You're gonna make me melt!_ Brain , you're such a mega fangirl.

 

We arrive. Levi gladly held my hand in public , making people turn to watch. Being flustered , I hid my face.

 

_Shopping List_

 

Booty shorts. ( _Made Eren blush , Levi picked that up. )_

 

Black jeans.

 

V neck polo.

 

Black converses.

 

Khaki shorts.

 

Baseball tee.

 

Black Combat boots.

 

 **bonus :** Since Levi is such a fucking sweetheart , he got Eren an Iphone 6s. Ereri is goals.

 

* * *

_I felt so guilty that Levi spent $180.35 on me. Not even I can afford that much._

 

" Now , you can be happy . " Levi flashed a dashing smile.

 

" I am always happy with you. " I respond , kissing him out of the blue.

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 10-The huge fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra gets Jean to beat up Eren. Instead of helping, the majority of the crowd decides to record it.

**Eren's Pov**

 

I kick the can across the hallway as I go. I come to a stop when I bump into somebody.

" Sorry. " I apologize.

" Watch where you are going , fag. " the 'somebody' turns around.  _God , kill me now._ It's Jean.

I try to walk around him , but a redheaded bimbo blocks my path. It's Petra. _Here we go , again._

" Watch your tongue , gay little bitch. " she hisses , " Let's teach the nerd a lesson. "

Before I know it, I felt a punch in my face. I immediately fall, covering my face in the process. That's where the assault continues. I get kicked in my back , sides , and in my head.

" Ah! " I scream , " Please stop! "

* * *

**Levi's Pov**

 

I heard an uproar coming from one block of the school.  _Eren!_ I run to where the noise is. It must be a fight going on. There are assholes recording instead of helping out. I push through the crowd.

" Get the fuck out of my way! " I growl.

Everyone moves out of the way. _Damn straight. Fucking cowards._ My heart breaks when I see him. Eren , laying on the ground , covering himself. Bruised and in pain. I turn to see Jean.

" You fucking asshole! " I yell in anger , landing a punch to his face in the process.

In the corner of my eye, I see Petra. Pure anger forms on my face.

 

* * *

**Eren's Pov**

I wake up. I look around to see where am I , because I was in the hallway getting beat up by Jean.  _The Nurse's office.Levi must've saved me again. I'm such a weak person._

" Glad to see you up, brat. " a sudden voice wakes me up out of my thoughts. Levi!

" L-Levi! " I say , startled.

" Jean got what he deserved , and Petra is getting a beatdown from Mikasa. " he gives me a reassuring smile.

I give him a weak smile , even though my mind is somewhere else.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 11-Let me relieve you of your pain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wants to make Eren feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry , but I love fucking cartoons. Cartoons will go down with me.

**Eren's Pov**

 

My eyes shot up when I saw '8:49 a.m.' I tried to move, but strong arms held me down. " Levi! "

 

" Good morning, sweetheart . " the voice spoke , tiredly from behind.

 

" Good morning, Levi. " Eren smiles , crookedly, " We are late. "

 

" Going to school is just gonna make more kids bully you. " Levi says, " Stay home with me. "

 

_He does make a good point. I"ll just end up feeling more pain._

 

" Ok. " I said, feeling 100% convinced.

* * *

**Levi's Pov  
**

 

After breakfast , Eren and I decided to watch TV. _He is just too fucking adorable! He still watches kid cartoons._ I let my hand travel around his waist , and I felt a shiver. 

 

" L-Levi. " he stammers.

 

" Yes? " I answer, innocently.

 

I felt my self control running low. I forced him around to give him a kiss. A girly shriek escapes Eren. I chuckle on his lips. My tongue made it's way into his mouth.

 

" Ngh." Eren moans on my lips.

 

When or lips come off, his face is filled with red. I let out a laugh. " You're too cute. " I comment.

 

He adorably pouts, and turns his face away from me. " I'm not cute. " he says with a sad tone.

 

" Let me show you how beautiful you are, " I say with a smirk, " Let me relieve you of your pain. "

 

* * *

**Eren's Pov  
**

 

My body jolts when he bites on my nipple. " Ahh.." 

 

" Make more noises. " he says.

 

I don't even have a choice , because he is pulling on one bud , and sucking on another. Screams and moans leave my body. Soon , my pants are being removed. My face becomes even more flustered.

 

" Since you're a virgin, I'll have to prepare you. " Levi comments, " I'll slowly add a finger. "

 

I nod my head. My eyes roam to see him lubing his finger. I scream out when it's inserted. Slowly, he moves it around. I moan.

 

" F-faster..ah " I moan.

 

He complies. Soon, his finger is assaulting my insides. I like it. _Of course you would!_ Brain , this is the hottest senior in school we are talking about.

 

" Can I add another finger? " Levi asked.

 

" Yes. " I reply, needing more.

 

Another finger slips in easily. His two fingers jab at a bundle of nerves , and I let out a scream. " I found your prostate. " he smirks.

 

" S-stop..I'm...a-about..to c-come! " I warn.

 

" Go ahead, come for me. " he whispers, seductively in my ear.

 

That's my call. I release my seed , coating my stomach. My eyes lazily look up at Levi unbuckling his pants. I cover my flustered face when I see his cock. _That bastard! I bet he is smirking right now._

 

" Get ready, Eren. " he warns.

 

I feel the head inside. I let out a yell of pain. " Don't worry, the pain soon will flow away. " he whispers in my ear.

 

He was right. Soon, I feel pleasure. He thrusts inside, and I let out a moan. _A sound that you didn't know that you could make._ Fuck off, brain.

 

" G-go deeper...L-Levi." I command.

 

Levi complies , I feel him going deeper inside. A series of erotic moans leave my mouth. Soon , he thrusts at a faster pace.

 

" Ah! F-feels...so..good! " I struggle to say.

 

" You look so sexy..when you're feeling good.." Levi compliments.

 

Heat flows into my cheeks. Soon enough, I scream. Levi found my prostate. Wild screams leave my mouth. I release my seed again.

 

" Can I come inside, Eren? " he asked.

 

" C-come inside...I want..to..bear..your..children. " I struggle to say.

 

For a split second, I thought I saw a blush. I feel liquid oozing into me.

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 12-Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, Armin , and Mikasa have a sleepover.

**Eren's Pov**

 

" Disney movies, really? " Mikasa whines.

 

" Fuck off, Mikasa. " I giggle, " Disney movies are awesome. "

 

" Was it amazing that a princess got saved by a kiss? " Armin deadpans.

 

" Ok, I admit..." I pause, giving in, " 13 year old girls made that to complete their romantic fantasies. "

 

Laughs leave Armin and Mikasa." So what movie do you wanna see, " I ask, " Sleeping Beauty, The Princess and The Frog, or Aladdin? "

 

" Aladdin! " they say in unison.

 

* * *

We currently rest on the couch. My head laying on Mikasa's laps, and Armin's head laying on my legs. My hand reaches over to the popcorn.

 

" Eren, do you wish for Levi to look at you the way he looks at Jasmine? " Armin teases.

 

I glare down at Armin. " We've had sex , soo. " I hurriedly put my hand over my mouth, realizing what I just said. _Nice going, dumbass!_

 

" Oooh." Armin cooed.

 

" Wow, Eren. " Mikasa mutters.

 

They stopped paying attention to the movie, and turn their attention to me. I felt heat swarm into my cheeks.

 

" Oh, be quiet, Armin! " I say, smugly, " We both know you and Erwin do the same thing. "

 

I smirk in amusement as I saw his cheeks turn completely red. Now the attention is on Armin. _Finally, that studying comes in handy._ What the crap?! Be quiet, brain.

 

" I expect babies from both of these couples. " Mikasa teases.

 

" Mikasa! " we yell.

 

 


	14. Chapter 13-I'll Join You Soon, Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tries to commit suicide, but Levi is there to stop him.

**Levi's Pov**

 

" Eren? "  I call out to him.

 

I run downstairs. _Where could that adorable brat be?_ I see the brown mop of hair sticking out from the kitchen counter.

 

" Eren? " I say.

 

He turns around. My body felt stunned. I never seen such anger. I've never seen pure anger on his face." Eren, what's wrong? "

 

" Nothing, I'm just soothing the pain. " he says, giving a weak smile.

 

Next to him, I see something sharp. _Is that a knife?_ " Eren, stop! " I yell.

 

" Get the fuck back! " he yells, making my body stop in shock, " No one cares about me! Why do you insist on me staying in a cruel world that will further break me?! I got scars bearing my back that will never heal. My heart has been shattered multiple times! I have no fucking reason to live, so let me be! "

 

My eyes widen. I grab a hold of Eren's shoulder. " You oblivious little shit, " I growl, " I fucking care about you! Mikasa and Armin been with you since birth! They care about you! "

 

I continue, " You're not some fucking toy that I will fuck and throw out, I love you! I want to spend the rest of my fucking life with you! I want to have kids with you! I want to fucking marry you! "

 

His eyes widen, tears strolling down his face. " If you really care about me, at least let me go to see my mother. "

 

" I really do care about you.." I pause, thinking of my next choice of words, " But, I care too much to see you go. Mikasa and Armin would be hurt. At least , think of people's feelings when they see you leave the face of the fucking Earth! "

 

Next thing I know, I'm slowly taking the knife out of Eren's grip. I embrace him, letting his head lay on my chest. Hurtful sobs that break my heart, escape him. My shirt may get wet , but I don't care. I'll let him cry until there is nothing to cry about no more.

 

" Eren, don't do it. Please, don't do it. " I beg, " I've lost my family, and friends too. I've had to walk a path of darkness, but people like Hanji, even though she's crazy, and Erwin, gave me a reason to keep living."

 

" So please, let Mikasa, Armin, and I give you a reason to keep living. "

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor Eren.


	15. Chapter 14-Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes Eren to the beach.

**Eren's Pov**

 

Levi and I were just getting ready to go the beach. I looked in the mirror, as he picked out this rather short swimsuit. At least, it matched my eyes. _That little perv! i know what he wants to see._ I grab my bottle of water and towel, and run downstairs.

 

" I'm ready. " I say.

 

I glare at Levi as his eyes roam up my body. I feel heat rising in my cheeks.

 

" No glasses, Eren. " he finally says, " I want to see your eyes shine with excitement. "

 

 _That damn flirt!_ I obey, setting my glasses down on the counter. _Damn, those muscles._ My eyes flash lust as they roam down Levi's body.

 

" Like what ya see? " he teased, knocking me out my trance.

 

My entire face turns red. I turn away.

* * *

**Levi's Pov  
**

 

I never seen someone so damn happy to go to the beach. _Well, Eren did tell you that he would love to see the ocean someday._ Oh yeah. I walk lazily to the ocean. _Damn saltwater, if you weren't so pretty, I wouldn't be here._

 

My eyes meet Eren's eyes. Pure excitement set into the beautiful green orbs. _He's so fucking adorable! Marry me, Eren!_

 

I'm broken out of my trance, when I feel the brat jump into my arms. He shows a wide grin before kissing me. My eyes widen a little, but I return the kiss.

 

He parts his lips a little, and I take this to my advantage. My tongue slips inside, exploring the wet cavern. Finally, our lips come off.

 

" _Oooh,_ " I cooed, " Someone's horny. "

 

" Wha-?! " he blushes, " I-I can't j-just kiss m-my boyfriend? "

 

" You've never done public affection, though. " I teased.

 

He looks away, with a pout. _Adorable little brat! Eren Ackerman._ Has a nice ring to it. My eyes roam downwards, and I am attracted to heaven. Eren's bare thigh! My fingers roam along the skin, and Eren jumps off in surprise. I laugh hard.

 

" Darn it, Levi! " he pouts.

 

" You're...just..too..adorable. " I manage to squeeze out.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Eren gets his dose of happiness.


	16. Chapter 15-Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school year has gone by fast. Levi is finally graduating.

**Eren's Pov**

 

" Ugh, I'm all alone at High School now. " I playfully whine.

 

" Don't lie, you have Mikasa and Armin. " he kisses me on my forehead.

 

I blush as I take in his appearance. Levi looks even more handsome in his grey dress shirt, black dress pants, and designer black dress shoes. _You horny son of a bitch, Eren!_ I'm sorry, brain! HE is just so hot!

 

" Do you like what ya see? " Levi teases.

 

" I hate to admit it, but I do like what I see. " I smile.

* * *

" Levi Ackerman. " the annoucer says.

 

Loud claps, (including mine ) echoed through the area. He looks so handsome , receiving his diploma, and that damn smile. _Eren, just go fuck him._ brain, I can't control my damn hormones!

 

I glare at Armin as he claps really loud for Erwin. _And I have issues?_

* * *

**Levi's Pov  
**

 

A smirk sets on my face when I see Eren running towards me. I catch him in my arms. He smiles real wide. _Finally, he is happy. Real happy. My eyes have been blessed. My goal in life has been complete._

 

" So when's the wedding? " a voice says from behind. _Fucking shitty glasses!_

 

My eyes flash amusement when I see Eren's face turn crimson red. _Damn it, Eren! You're gonna be the death of me._

 

 


	17. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi proposes to Eren.

**Eren's Pov**

 

" Welcome back. " Levi greets me.

I smile, "During the hours I've been gone, you still haven't managed to get taller. "

I laugh as Levi glares at me. 

" Eren, there is something important I have to tell you. "

My eyes flash confusement. _I bet he is breaking up with me!_ Don't be ridiculous!

* * *

**Levi's Pov**

 

" Ever since we first met, I couldn't stop looking at you. " I say, " I want to have kids with you, Eren. I want to spend life with you until we die like old hags. "

Eren lets out a little laugh, wiping away his tears. I continue, " Eren Jaeger, will you marry me? "

His eyes widen. My cheeks lightly turn pink when i see Eren clenching his heart with a smile.

" Yes, I do. I would say it a million times over! " he squeals, jumping into embrace.

A smile settles on my face.  _Damn it, Eren! I may die before our wedding, because of your fucking cuteness._

 

 


	18. Chapter 17-Don't Stop, Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren basically giving Levi a reason to shatter his hole.

**Eren's Pov**

 

Dang it! He's been stressed all day. _How about you pleasure him , Eren?_ As much as I hate your perverted ideas, brain, but that just might work.

 

I crawl onto the bed on all fours, and have an advantage, mainly because I am naked. I let my left hand spread my ass apart. _Here we go!_

 

" _Levi, "_ I cooed, " I need you. "

 

Lord, have mercy! It didn't even take him 5 seconds to get in the bed. I gasp in surprise when I feel him already entering. _Damn, I must've really turned him on._

 

" Ah..so..fast. " I struggle out.

 

" You brought this on yourself. " he growls in my ear, making me shudder in excitement.

 

* * *

**Levi's Pov  
**

 

Ah, his ass feels great. Great enough to make me forget about everything I was cursing about. _Eren's seduction is just that great._

 

" Eren, turn around. " I whisper.

 

He obeys. I re-enter him and a nice moan escapes him. " Don't hide your eyes from me. " I say, taking his glasses off, placing them on the dresser.

 

His eyes widen with surprise. Making his lovely teal eyes look even better.

 

" Your eyes are beautiful, make me see them. " I continue.

 

I don't even give him a chance to respond , because I am thrusting in deeper. Another scream leaves him, turning me on even more.

 

" Ah..L-Levi..you..feel..good. " he struggles to say.

 

" You feel even better. " I smirk.

 

My hand gets a grip of Eren's length. I watch as lust captures his green orbs so perfectly."Gonna cum? " I ask.

 

" Y-yes..ah! " he moans.

 

Ribbons of white land on Eren's stomach. I'm not done yet. I find his prostate and a very lovely scream leaves him. " AH.. L-Levi..! " he moans my name.

 

" My name sounds good coming out your mouth. " I smirk.

 

I release my seed inside Eren, and a sigh leaves him. Pants fill the air.

 

" You know, I think the entire neighborhood heard you. " I joke.

 

I receive a glare from Eren. " Who's fault do you think that is? "

 

 


	19. The Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's happy ending.

**Eren's Pov**

 

" Come on, Isabel. " I say, carrying her on my shoulders, " Night time for you. "

 

" Aww, daddy, five more minutes? " she wines.

 

" Nope, we can't have Mr. Grumpy pants complaining. " I tease.

 

" I heard that! " the stern voice yelled. Isabel and I both giggle.

 

I open the door to walk into her Cindarella bedroom. _Self explanatory._ I drop her on her bed and she giggles. A warm smile forms on my face.

 

" Good night, daddy. " she says tiredly.

 

" Good night, honey. " I reply, kissing her on the forehead.

 

I pull the covers over her, and turn off the lights. _Lord, the grinch is waiting on me._ I skip happily into our bedroom.

 

" I wonder where Isabel gets that energy from. " Levi teases.

 

" You love my energy during sex though. " I retort.

 

" Oh, yes I do. " he smirks, grabbing my hips, rolling me onto the bed. A little shriek leaves me before he kisses me. _Life has done me good. Now, I have a real purpose for living.  
_

 

 


End file.
